Timberling
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Love can happen to anything and anypony. But can a Changeling love? Because they feed on it, can they not? And what about a savage Timberwolf? Can they love? Love is an unexpecting thing, and follow a story between a bitter Changeling and a kind Timberwolf. They never knew they were meant for each other. But they are. Love is unexpecting. Rated T-M. [Changeling x Timberwolf- OCs!]
1. Chapter 1: A Changeling's Pain

**Summary:  
Love can happen to anything and anypony. But can a Changeling love? Because they feed on it, can they not? And what about a savage Timberwolf? Can they love? Love is an unexpecting thing, and follow a story between a bitter Changeling and a kind Timberwolf. They never knew they were meant for each other. But they are. Love is unexpecting. Rated T-M. [Changeling x Timberwolf- OCs!]**

**Rated T-M due to language, violence, and a possibility of sexual themes. There WILL be action with a lot of blood.**

_**This...  
Is the greatest love story ever told.**_

* * *

**Timberling**

_A Changeling.  
And a Timberwolf.  
These two creatures seems like they can't love.  
One of them feeds on it.  
While the other is too savage.  
But love is unexpecting.  
A Changeling and a Timberwolf alike CAN fall in love.  
And love is very powerful.  
Powerful enough for creatures that can't love...  
To fall in love...  
A love between a bitter Changeling and a gentle Timberwolf..._

_This is..._

_The greatest love story ever told..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Changeling's Pain**

* * *

Gasping for breath, a lone Changeling found herself on a dirty forest floor. Covered in dirt and muck, the fact of pain pulsing throughout her body didn't help. Her head swelled as she tried to comprehend to where she was. Vision groggy and uncomfortable, Acerbus the Changeling closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Acerbus had crashed through the thick canopy of trees above and right into the dirt ground. Injured, dirty, and confused; Acerbus didn't even had the slightest idea where she was.

As the pain slowly subsided from her head, Acerbus opened her eyes blinked a couple time to clear her vision.

"Ugh... Where am I?" she asked herself as she brought a hoof to her eyes.

She suddenly realized that she only had an eye. A massive black eye had formed. Softly touching it, the bruised tissue squished softly, sending pain signals right up to her brain. Grimacing as she felt the pain, Acerbus looked around with her only good eye.

A dark forest with plenty of vegetation surrounded her. Trees of massive size accompanied with bushes and other types of plants, the forest she was in was lush and full of life. And the fact of many shadows in the forest didn't help her. Something in the shadows could be watching... Waiting...

Afraid if anything saw her in the state she's in, Acerbus frantically dug her hooves onto the forest down to hopefully get up. But as she did, a surge of pain exploded on one of her hind hooves.

"Argh!" Acerbus grunted, forcing herself to not scream.

She fell to the ground with a thud, face down. With a pained expression on her face, Acerbus looked over to her back hoof and saw how it was.

It was bent.

It was probably broken.

Not taking another chance, Acerbus thought of another solution to hopefully escape the forest. Digging her hooves into the ground, Acerbus tried to crawl away, but no such luck. Her body was totaled and weak, leaving her weak front hooves unable to drag her beaten body.

But then Acerbus finally noticed now obtuse she was. She had WINGS. How could have she forgotten?

Stretching her clear teal wings, Acerbus slowly flapped them. But as she did, out of all the noises she wanted to hear became defiant. One of her wings had almost tore in half.

"What?!" Acerbus exclaimed, looking to her torn wing.

It was useless now, a crack seen right through the middle.

She couldn't believe what just happened.

All hope of escaping was almost shattered. But the Changeling still had hope. There was just too many things to see in this world. As the good thoughts ran through her mind, she smiled. She had hope.

She needed to find out what exactly 'love' was.

But then a deep snarl was heard from the dark trees around her. Looking around frantically, to only how far her neck could turn. Acerbus looked at a pair of green eyes that was staring right at her.

Beaten, useless, and a sitting duck, Acerbus was defenseless. She then closed her eyes has the pair of green eyes slowly came towards her. Closing her eyes in sorrow, this was the end. This was it. A tear slowly fell down from her left eye, her good eye.

As the tear hit the ground, her life, her worthless life, flashed before her eyes.

The reason she was here because of the attack of Canterlot.

That happened before she found herself in the forest.

About to get killed.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**A few good solid minutes ago...**

"Go! Feed!" Queen Chrysalis said to her subjects, the Changelings.

Acerbus herself smiled with glee and so did the other Changelings as well. It was a long time since they've ate. Joining with her fellow Changelings, they all left to room to fulfill their hunger. But inside, Acerbus felt wrong to capture Canterlot and rob it's love.

How would've Celestia felt to see her ponies suffer? But Queen Chrysalis was doing it for the best for her people. She knew that herself and many others were suffering. Shaking these thoughts away, Acerbus became curious and was wondering what her Queen was going to do with the captured ponies. Flying quickly out of the castle, Acerbus hovered next to the window outside that was connected to the room where her Queen dwelled.

Watching the Changelings exiting the room, Queen Chrysalis used her magic and closed the door right behind them. Right outside a window, Acerbus could hear and barely see what was going on.

"It's funny, really..." Queen Chrysalis said, chuckling. "Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along."

Her hooves were under the head of a purple unicorn that was supposedly named, 'Twilight'. Twilight then knocked Queen Chrysalis's hoof from under her chin. Now walking away from the purple unicorn, Queen Chrysalis flew over where Princess Cadence was at and talked on.

"Too bad the rest of you were were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct." the changeling Queen laughed triumphantly.

"Sorry Twi." another voice said with a different accent.

An earth pony with an orange coat walked up to next to the unicorn named, 'Twilight'.

"We should've listened to you!

Queen Chrysalis chuckled on, delighted to know that the attack and invasion went well.

"It's not your fault." Twilight said. "She fooled everypony."

"Mmm... I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis said, smirking.

Acerbus smiled. Her queen was just a genius. The perfect Queen.

But her smile then dropped a bit. Inside her head, the battle between good and bad moral ethics battled inside her mind.

_They don't deserve this! Look at the ponies suffering!_

Acerbus looked away from the castle and on to the grounds below her. Her fellow Changelings were swarming the entire city in sheer numbers. Green magic erupted as the Changelings crashed down time to time around Canterlot. The guards were captured and tied up, a determined look to fight on their faces.

But it was soon gone as a fellow Changeling began to suck the love out of the tied up guards. The determined look dropped immediately and looked exhausted.

Screams and yelling from running ponies filled the air, the Changelings enjoying every second of it.

_But what about us?_ a darker voice asked inside her head. _We need this to survive!_

...

"Quick!" Twilight said to Princess Cadence. "Go to him while you still have a chance!"

The unicorn had managed to sneak to the Princess while Queen Chrysalis was laughing at her victory.

From Twilight's horn, she used magic and shot off the bit of slime that trapped Princess Cadence's hooves. Princess Cadence gave a warm small smile to Twilight and turned to her Shining Armor.

Shining Armor was still under the influence of Queen Chrysalis's spell, his eyes green and no free will.

_Look at them!_ the dark voice inside Acerbus's mind said. _Just look at those pitiful ponies!_

It was directed towards Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

_Just look at that!_

Acerbus just had an uneasy smile. She was smiling and wasn't at the same time. She didn't know which feeling to express.

But a 'smile' was felt as the lighter voice talked.

_Yes... Would you look at that..._ the lighter voice said softly.

_What?_ the darker voice asked.

Princess Cadence looked into the eyes of Shining Armor and smiled, but tears soon started to drip down as she touched the face of her love. It looked like as if he was gone.

_Pitiful... Just pitiful!_ the dark voice said, smirking.

_Love..._ the lighter voice said softly, the 'smile' felt.

Princess Cadence then hugged Shining Armor warmly, tears streaming down her face with her horn sparking.

_'Love?'_ the dark voice scoffed. _Please, Queen Chrysalis took away his love for her! It'll be a miracle if he's broken from the spell_

A bright pink heart from Princess Cadence's horn that popped out. A small beautiful heart slowly floated down towards the couple and into Shining Armor's oblivious face. As the heart entered him, Shining Armor was free of Queen Chrysalis's spell.

The 'green' away from his eyes, Shining Armor's beautiful blue eyes replaced the color. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he looked around and finally to Princess Cadence

"Wha-where?" Shining Armor asked, looking around. "Huh?"

Princess Cadence looked thrilled and very happy to see her Shining Armor back.

_What?!_ the dark voice inside Abercus's head exclaimed.

"Is the wedding over?" Shining Armor asked.

Queen Chrysalis then crashed onto to the floor with her four hooves, in front of the couple, smiling.

"It's ALL over!" the Changeling Queen said.

"Your spell!" Twilight said, knowing that Shining Armor was the only pony that could drive the Changelings out. "Perform your spell!"

Queen Chrysalis then cackled, laughing as if Shining Armor in his state could perform it. Beating her wings, she floated front of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

"What good would that do?" she asked as she pointed outside. "My Changelings already roam free!"

Outside, the Changelings wreaked mayhem. Chasing everypony down and demolishing for the hell of it, the Changelings WERE roaming free.

"No!" Shining Armor said.

He then closed his eyes and strained all the magic he had to his horn. A faint light barely lit up. He was having trouble.

Perspirating and breathing heavily, Shining Armor's magic wasn't working.

_Look at that shit!_ the dark voice inside Acerbus's head said with glee. _It's futile! Worthless!_

The 'light' voice was silent.

"My power is useless now." Shining Armor said, trying to catch his breath.

The magic from his horn faded as he dropped his head down.

"I don't have the strength to repel them."

"My love will give you strength." Princess Cadence said as she nestled her face on Shining Armor's shoulder.

Queen Chrysalis and the dark voice inside Acerbus's head cackled to such a silly thing.

"What a lovely, but absolutely ridiculous sentiment!" Queen Chrysalis said.

She then walked to the side of a balcony and looked at the city of Canterlot, smiling. She had won. And there was nothing anypony could do.

Princess Cadence shook a little on Shining Armor's shoulder, and then the two looked each other in the eyes. Shining Armor tried to conjure magic in his horn. And this time, his whole horn had held magic. Princess Cadence then closed her eyes and touched her horn with Shining Armor's.

The dark voice cackled gleefully, enjoying the couple's attempt to save Canterlot.

_There's no hope!_

Acerbus looked at Princess Cadence and Shining Armor worryingly. A part of her believed that Shining Armor's love was actually stronger that Queen Chrysalis could imagine. But a part of her knew the fact her Queen had taken the love of Shining Armor.

Again, Acerbus didn't know which feeling to accept.

Hope or worry on both spectrums?

Hopefully that Shining Armor's love is strong and saves Canterlot, and worry that Shining Armor's love ISN'T strong enough?

Or hopefully Shining Armor fails as his love isn't strong enough? Along with the worry that he is actually strong enough to repel.

Sheer confusion tormented the Changeling's mind.

As the horn of Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's horns touched, a bright spark was seen. The color of light purple: Shining Armor's, and color of teal: Princess Cadence, the colors soon merged together, as if now they were one.

A darker purple was seen where the two horns met, but it soon resided as a bright light built up. A purple light of magic began to circle Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

Opening an eye, Shining Armor saw that both him and Princess Cadance were doing it. Princess Cadence opened her eyes and was noticed too. As the lights got brighter, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence looked each other in the eyes and then closed them. They were about to give it their all.

_I-What... This can't be..._ the dark voice said softly, lost for words. The voice mumbled on as the 'lighter' voice came in.

_Love is a powerful thing..._ the voice said, 'smiling' warmly. _A beautiful and a powerful thing..._

Princess Cadence and Shining Armor was soon lifted up from the ground from the magical light. Lifting up higher and higher, the light grew brighter and brighter. Almost blinding.

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were amazed by the sight. All of them expect Pinkie Pie shielded their eyes from the bright light, as it was blinding.

Queen Chrysalis on the other hand had horror written on her face.

Floating up to the point they couldn't go up any higher, the entire room started to rumble as the couple's powers were immense. Opening their eyes, their eyes were filled with unbelievable power. Eyes were filled with a beautiful light. The bright light then started to pressure in to the couple, but finally, it exploded in a beautiful shape.

The heart.

As the white shockwave exploded out, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's body was in such a way that they were positioned like a heart. The bright light soon came right towards Queen Chrysalis. Right towards Acerbus.

"Noo!" Queen Chrysalis screamed as the light touched her.

The power of the light was that of the spell Shining Armor had casted earlier. But this time, with the love of Princess Cadence. Sending the Queen out of Canterlot, so did Acerbus and other Changelings.

In a spherical shape, the bright light emitted out of the castle, sending out the wave to all of Canterlot. All the Changelings were wiped off the streets and into the air out of Canterlot.

Queen Chrysalis and all the other Changelings screamed as the light pushed them far back, sending them fast and hard into the air.

Acerbus on the other hand was flung faster and further than the others. As the light crashed into her, Acerbus was blinded by the light and felt the extreme force of... love hitting her.

The light consuming her, Acerbus felt immense force for just a moment and everything went black.

* * *

Acerbus started to feel gaining consciousness and felt particularly comfortable. Slowly opening her good eye, Acerbus found herself in some sort of room. Fluttering her eyes to clear her bad vision, it was actually a cave. The hard rocks around her were smooth, but sharp. Pointy rocks stuck out from the ceilings.

Looking around more, Acerbus could see somepony next to her.

"Eek!" Acerbus said, bringing her hooves up to her face to shield herself.

She then noticed that there was a cover on her. A soft blanket.

Somepony, the creature chuckled, and Acerbus couldn't see it's face. The creature sat up tall and strong and sat on it's rear. Looking over to Acerbus, he began to talk.

"I don't think a blanket would protect you." the creature said, softly chuckling.

His voice was low, but very kind. It wasn't a threatening tone at all.

Acerbus felt embarrassed and lifted the covers to her mouth to hide her shame.

"Well, where are my manners?" the creature said, going on fours. "My name is Neco."

"I-My name is Acerbus." Acerbus said, saying her name.

"Acerbus, huh?" the pony named Neco said. "Why would a pony like you be stuck in the middle of the Everfree forest?"

"I'm actually a Changeling." Acerbus said.

But she soon realized that what she said was a mistake. Ponies HATED Changelings. And the pony before her looked down at her.

"Changeling?" Neco asked.

"Um... Yeah." Acerbus said.

"You do awfully look like a pony, though." Neco said, looking down at Acerbus. "But a Changeling... Wow..."

"Do you even know what a Changeling is?" Acerbus asked, raising an eyebrow.

She never knew a pony that didn't know a Changeling.

"No, I actually don't." Neco admitted. "What are they? Or, er..."

Neco stopped and noticed that he had kind of offended Acerbus.

"Sorry."

"Um... You don't have to." Acerbus said, surprised that the pony before her had apologized to her.

A pony that didn't know a Changeling and actually apologizing was something she didn't expect.

"Changelings are... things that feed off of love." Acerbus said, describing the things her kind does.

"Really? Hmm. That's something." Neco said.

"And we're really hated by ponies." Acerbus said. "And I can see why."

"No need to worry." Neco said. "Ponies hate me too."

"I don't think as much as Changelings." Acerbus said, turning over in her 'bed'. "You probably done something that got you like this. And I haven't heard of anypony not knowing Changelings!"

"Well, have I told you that I'm NOT a pony?" Neco said, laughing a bit. "You actually thought I was a pony?"

"I... I just couldn't see things clearly... But I saw some kind of wolf that was about to attack me. And then everything went black..." Acerbus said. "Do you know what those wolf things were?"

"Timberwolves." Neco said. "They're ugly, savage and pretty stupid. But they're pretty strong."

"You've managed to make the wolf run off?" Acerbus asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes..." Neco said, smiling. "Because I was that wolf."

Acerbus's vision now fully focused. Looking over to Neco, a giant Timberwolf with green eyes was looking right at her. Acerbus backed up in her bed to see such a scary thing.

"And I'm guessing YOU haven't seen a Timberwolf." Neco said, seeing the scared expression on Acerbus's face.

He was smiling, and it was hard to see it on such a beast.

"Like I said, timberwolves are ugly." Neco said, continuing to look at Acerbus. "You don't know how many faces I've seen with the same look you have there."

Acerbus was lost for words.

"Ponies hate me also just because I'm a timberwolf." Neco said. "It's pretty depressing, but I know why they are."

"You understand my pain, don't you?" Neco asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Partial Memory

**Chapter 2: Partial Memory**

Acerbus slowly nodded in agreement to what the timberwolf in front of her said. She didn't want to agitate him in any way shape or form.

"Oh, and be sure not to walk on your leg." Neco said as he sat down.

He then pointed to Acerbus's busted leg.

"When I saw it a bit twisted, I knew something was wrong."

"Yeah..." Acerbus said, raising an eyebrow. "It IS broken."

"Sorry, it's just that my kind regenerates and we don't have a clue how ponies, changelings and other creatures heal."

"Changelings can regenerate too." Acerbus said. "But right now, I can't."

"Hmm... I think you'll have to rest a bit then." Neco suggested. "I'm not much of a healer, but I think that's for the best."

Acerbus couldn't believe what the timberwolf had just said. It was pure stupidity. But not wanting to talk back, Acerbus nodded in response.

"Hey, is there any more of you?" Acerbus asked as she looked around the cave. "You know... More timberwolves?"

Neco shook his head.

"Nope, only me." the timberwolf said.

He then gave a sad smile and looked towards the ground.

"It's probably nothing..." Acerbus thought to herself as she snuggled comfortable in her 'bed'.

The 'bed' was actually just leaves stack on top of each other.

But little did she know that the timberwolf had a story to tell.

* * *

"Dammit, Neco!" a more darker than Neco snarled. "You let them fucking get away!... AGAIN!"

Hunting in a group of six, the leader of the pack snarled towards Neco. Neco was gigantic compared to all the other timberwolves - even the leader.

"If we're all going to survive, you need to KILL!" the leader said, angerness in his voice.

"Leaf-foot, Rooty, and Pines here did what the had to do!" the leader said, looking towards three timberwolf that looked smaller in comparison to Neco.

To the left of Neco sat Leaf-foot, Rooty, and Pines. A simple nickname to tell them who they are. Leaf-foot got his name due to the leaves on his feet. Rooty on the other hoof was with 'roots' on his ears. Pines got his because of pine needles in his ears.

"Even Lil' Wood!" the leader snarled.

Lil' Wood was a small timberwolf that sat right of Neco.

Lil' Wood was actually a much larger timberwolf than the other three, but was smaller than Neco. Lil' Wood's nickname wasn't the way you thought. He was called Lil' Wood due to the size of his small penis.

All the other timberwolves; Leaf-foot, Rooty, and Pines started to snicker. Just the name, ' Lil' Wood ' just brought up the fact of his small penis.

Lil' Wood gritted his teeth towards the snickering wolves.

"Shut your fucking traps!" the leader barked towards the three timberwolves.

They immediately stopped, but small snicker continued to escape from their mouths.

"Look, Neco." the leader said. "You're perfect for a leader, but you need to show it!"

"How, sir?" Neco asked.

"By killing!" the leader snapped.

"So far, you haven't been able to kill anything!" the leader said. "There's just something that's stopping you from obtaining your bloodlust!"

Neco bowed his head as if he knew what was wrong. But the leader didn't notice.

"Alright, pack!" the leader said. "We're calling this a day! But next time, bring your monster with you!"

"That's what something Lil' Wood needs!" Rooty said, the other two timberwolves by his sides laughing as he said it.

"That's it!" Lil' Wood said, snarling.

"Dismissed." the leader said, giving no heed to what was going to happen.

Lil' Wood snarled and went low and bared his teeth.

"Run!" Pines said. "Run the fuck away before his monster gets us!"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU GUYS!" Lil' Wood roared as he sprinted towards Leaf-foot, Rooty, and Pines.

The laughter of the trio was downed as Lil Wood's stomping shook the ground. As that was happening, Neco was staring at the ground, thinking to himself. Shaking his head, he got on his fours and began to walk towards the opposite direction where the action was.

"His monster's shaking!" Leaf-foot said. "It's coming!"

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU LITTLE CUNTS!"

Neco walked on as crashes were heard from the very rowdy group of timberwolves. Walking for about a minute, Neco looked around him to see if anything was watching him. Cautiously going on his hind legs, Neco brought his front legs up on a trunk of a tree and looked up the tree.

"Are you guys there?" Neco asked softly.

A soft chirp of a bird answered him. A blue jay bounced out from the tree and looked at Neco. A leaf bandage was around the blue jay's wing as it was broken. Other small chicks of the blue jay appeared, tweeting softly.

"Chow time!" Neco said as began to hack.

A huge glop from his stomach erupted to his mouth, his cheeks now full. Opening his mouth, the birds began to peck at what was inside his mouth. Inside his mouth was mushed up bugs Neco scavenged during the hunt and had ate them. The hunt gave enough time for the bugs to become mushy, mushy enough for the baby birds to eat.

As the last of the mushed up bugs was gone, the mother blue jay tweeted thanks and went further back into the depths of the tree, her chicks following her. Neco smiled to himself as he gently got back to the ground on his fours. But as he did, a pack of timberwolves was waiting.

"Well, well, well, Neco..." a very roughed up dark voice said.

A pair of green eyes and well as many others appeared by the side of the one that spoke.

"Dead-wood..." Neco said, beginning to snarl.

"Well, Neco... What are you doing feeding those birds?" Dead-wood asked, his green eyes in the darkness looking up to the tree the blue jays were at. "Are you fattening them up so you can eat them yourself?"

Neco didn't answer and got lower, baring his teeth.

"You are? Or are you not?" Dead-wood asked as he stepped forward.

Dead-wood was a black timberwolf and very mossy green eyes. His skin looked very dead and rotten, earning him the name, 'Dead-wood'.

"Why don't you let us have a meal?" Dead-wood asked as other timberwolves appeared by his side. "You step aside and we won't hurt you."

"What are you going to do with them?" Neco asked as he backed up slowly to the tree.

"The birds?... That's such a stupid question, Neco..." Dead-wood said, sighing. "We're going to eat them!"

"Well, you have to get past me if you're going to get them!" Neco barked.

In the tree that nested the blue jays, the birds trembled in fear as they looked down to see Neco outnumbered.

"You're protecting them?" Dead-wood asked, raising an eyebrow. "They aren't even your fellow comrades!"

"When was I your comrade, Dead-wood?" Neco asked, baring his teeth even more.

"Now, really... You can't even hurt a fly!" Dead-wood said, starting to laugh. "You scared to fight?"

"I'm ready to defend." Neco answered. "Now back off before you regret it!" he barked.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Dead-wood said. "Now at him, boys!"

The timberwolves around Dead-wood gave him a look.

"You... you want us to do what?" one asked.

"Mangle him! Kill him!" Dead-wood said, barking at the timberwolf.

"Now that's a bit too harsh, boss." another timberwolf said as others joined in agreement.

"Why don't we just push him around?" another timberwolf suggested. "I mean, he is one of us."

Many timberwolves nodded as Neco started to relax.

"No, KILL HIM!" Dead-wood barked.

"Look, even if we did, you'll basically hog the food to yourself." another timberwolf said. "Remember that one time at the feast when you tripped on Lil' Wood's-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dead-wood screamed.

"Didn't he shit himself as he tripped?" a timberwolf asked, whispering towards to a timberwolf.

The second timberwolf nodded.

"Yeah, he did." the second timberwolf whispered. "He somehow got drunk on pony alcohol we found one day."

"Just shut up!" Dead-wood said, unable to believe that his own men weren't following his orders. "Now attack him before I get all of you executed!"

"That's just taking it WAY too far." a timberwolf said. "Just because you're the chief's son doesn't mean-"

"Shut it." Dead-wood said. "I'll take on him myself."

"I don't think you should do that, boss!" a timberwolf said. "Neco's been wrestling bears!"

"Ha, yeah right." Dead-wood said as he approached Neco.

"Wait, Neco actually wrestles bears?" a timberwolf asked.

"I dunno." the timberwolf that said that Neco wrestled bears said. "But look at Neco, he's PURE muscle!"

"You should listen to your friends." Neco said as he saw Dead-wood coming up to him. "Look, I don't want to do this..."

"A sign of weakness!" Dead-wood said. "C'mon Neco, stand up and be a true timberwolf!"

"You're a true timberwolf?" Neco asked, raising an eyebrow.

But a powerful paw from Dead-wood struck Neco across the face.

"Bring it, Neco." Dead-wood snarled.

Neco then attempted to swat Dead-wood from his face, but Dead-wood dodged the swipe and lunged his sharp teeth towards Neco's neck. A kill move. Neco took notice of this and dodged the attack.

"That all you got?" Dead-wood asked. "Dodging?"

"Look, I said that I don't want to do this, Dead-wood." Neco said. "But I can't allow you to hurt the birds!"

"The birds, huh?" Dead-wood said, smiling.

He then looked towards the tree where the blue jays were at.

"If I did... this?" Dead-wood said, quickly stepping back from and forth from the tree.

Neco jerked forwards, but stopped as he looked frantically between the tree and Dead-wood.

"Be a monster, Neco!" Dead-wood said. "Unleash the beast! Kill me!"

"H-he's crazy..." a timberwolf said as the rest of the timberwolves spectated on.

"Here I go, Neco!" Dead-wood said, leaping towards the tree.

* * *

"Hey." a voice said. "You there?"

Neco found himself staring into space and saw a changeling in his line of sight.

"Hey. Neco." Acerbus said, trying to wave her hoof in front of the large timberwolf.

"What happened?" Neco asked as his paw on his head.

"You blanked out." Acerbus said, trying to walk on threes. "I've been calling you for the past few minutes and you just stared out."

"Oh, sorry." Neco said.

"It... it's alright." Acerbus said, now walking away from Neco. "I just wanted to 'wake you up' because I'm going to leave right now."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Neco asked.

"Yep." Acerbus said, struggling to move on three hooves. "Thanks for saving me."

"Look, you can't go out, Acerbus." the giant timberwolf said, walking to the side of the Changeling. "It's suicide."

"Suicide?" Acerbus asked. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Acerbus, this forest is full of things that WILL kill you." Neco said. "Please just don't go yet."

That was a word that was almost never used to Acerbus. She looked up to the wolf and then sighed.

"Alright." the changeling said, making her way back towards her bed. "I won't yet."

Neco sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank you."

Acerbus widened her eyes in surprise to feel the timberwolf's kindness. Never he had once used force or brutality to keep Acerbus in the cave.

Acerbus slowly made her way towards her bed, but struggled. With each hoof unsupported due to the unequal distribution of the weight, Acerbus tripped. Losing balance and about to crash onto the ground with her broken hoof, Neco was there for her.

His giant paw saved Acerbus from a painful crash and then helped her into the bed. The changeling then looked towards the wolf and then onto the other side of the bed to get comfortable.

"Hey, are you hungry, Acerbus?" Neco asked. "You look famished."

"No, I'm fine." Acerbus replied as she snuggled with the blanket.

But her stomach thought otherwise and growled monstrously.

Neco began to chuckle as Acerbus's cheek slowly turned to a little shade of red.

"I think you ARE hungry, Acerbus!" Neco said as Acerbus hid her face behind her blanket. "I'll go get you something to eat!"

He then began to walk away before Acerbus asked a question.

"Neco..." Acerbus said.

"Yes? What is it?" the timberwolf replied.

"Why are you helping me?" the changeling asked.

"Well..." Neco said, stopping in his tracks. "I can't see defenseless things just die without a hope of survival. If I see a bird with a broken wing, I know that I have to help the bird, because the bird wants to live."

"But what about me?" Acerbus asked.

"Because you are that bird, Acerbus." Neco said. "I had a feeling that you wanted to live."

The timberwolf then walked off into the forest, his hoofsteps slowly getting softer with each step.

Acerbus laid down and relaxed in her bed. She had to go and regroup with the Swarm even if she was injured. But a part of her wanted to stick with Neco and trusted him.

_"Abandon the timberwolf."_ a dark voice said in Acerbus's mind._ "Go. Now."_

"What?" Acerbus asked herself.

_"No, don't."_ the lighter voice answered. _"Give Neco a chance, Acerbus."_

_"He wants to kill you, Acerbus."_ the dark voice said._ "Go while you have the chance!"_

_"Please give him a chance, Acerbus!"_ the lighter voice said. _"You know so."_

From the bed which was in the cave, Acerbus decided her own personal decision. But she would have to wait until nightfall...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! Bad chapter is bad chapter!**

**Now that's out of the way, I would like to properly say something! xD I hope that you're enjoying 'Timberling' as it was a wild idea I thought of! I must say that this story will be very unique and a bit crazy!**

**There really isn't that much Timberwolf stories, isn't there?**

**Please review on what you thought of it! :3**

**And check out my other 'My Little Pony' stories, too!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
